His Companion
by kimi-lee22
Summary: Hera's decided its time Hades has a real companion..and she's chosen a WOMAN. What is the goddess of Marriage thinking! When Hades says yes to the plan...and eventually falls for the young woman, will he cheat? Rated T but may go up depending on chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Greek Myths...sad...I would own them all believe it or not if I could, but they are not my creation. I DO own Callia and the plot

A/N: I have been toying with this idea for ages, and finally have decided its time to write it. This fic will probably be a few chapters long. I want to thank everyone already for reading. Just so everyone knows I am not really a fan of Persephone, something about her as always irk'd me. The story of Hades taking her is cute, but after her falling for Adonis she lost my "respect". So any ways please read and review. If Callia seems one dimensional sorry in advance.

A/N2: most people that read my myths realize I am more of a Hera/Zeus pairing writer this is my first time writing a Hades/OC

Prologue

The goddess paused, being gone for a while meant the man should have someone with him. To comfort him, not for wifely duties. Hera paused searching through the database. She continued going through her files, when she heard him come in.

"Shouldn't that be Hades or Persephone's job?" Zeus asked her, "After all it is Hades we're talking about, and Persephone might get mad at you."

Hera lowered her reading glasses then, she'd always found them cute, even if she didn't need them. The right tip tapping on her lip as she contemplated what her husband had said. "Who cares," She replied suddenly. "Persephone hardly spends even the time she's with her husband, _with her husband_. Besides this is a companion for him, not a lover."

Zeus looked at her. "Are you 100% okay with this, if something happens it will fall on you." This was very unlike his queen.

"Our brother is unhappy," She told him point blank. "Its not because of the arrangement you made, its because his wife is no wife. They haven't any children, she rarely if ever sleeps with him." She blew a bang back from her eye. "Don't look so shocked, I talk more to Hades then you do. He's lonely, Zeus."

"...Then let him find his own mistress, and not let it be on your hands." The king of gods told her. "I would hate for Persephone or Demeter to be upset with you because of it. You know what they could do to you."

Hera laughed then "I am scared of neither my sister or my niece." She told him "Demeter can do nothing to me that she hasn't already done, and you know I'm talking about your affair with her, that stung more then you'll ever know. As for Persephone, let her try something."

"Hera...please just promise me, you'll be careful." Zeus warned, "Please."

Hera just chuckled a bit, getting up from her desk she walked over to the king of gods, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him softly. "I promise."

Zeus held her for a few minutes. "I should let you get back to work then."

She paused a minute, "Alright, but I'll see you later." She went back to her desk and sat down, opening more of her files then.

Within the next fifteen minutes Hera had found two girls, both she would talk to. Only one would make the cut.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Greek Myths...sad...I would own them all believe it or not if I could, but they are not my creation. I DO own Callia and the plot

A/N: I have been toying with this idea for ages, and finally have decided its time to write it. This fic will probably be a few chapters long. I want to thank everyone already for reading. Just so everyone knows I am not really a fan of Persephone, something about her as always irk'd me. The story of Hades taking her is cute, but after her falling for Adonis she lost my "respect". So any ways please read and review. If Callia seems one dimensional sorry in advance.

A/N2: most people that read my myths realize I am more of a Hera/Zeus pairing writer this is my first time writing a Hades/OC

Chapter 1 Callia

Hera smiled a bit, the first girl hadn't panned out so well. She had really done a poor choice there, and Zeus had barely let her live it down. She sighed a bit and dressed in her casual cloths, she didn't want to appear overbearing. Not to mention would the girl really be okay excepting a goddess in to her home? Hera didn't think so, and despite Zeus telling her she shouldn't meddle, she was going to do this.

"There are only a few more days 'til Spring," Hera told him. "I have to do this quickly."

Zeus sighed, sometimes his wife was so stubborn it wasn't funny. He wondered really where she got it from, then remembered he could be just as stubborn as she was. Maybe it was a common trait in siblings, or maybe they'd been around each other so long they'd taken on each other's traits.

-0-0-0-0

Callia was working then she sighed a bit and shivered. Though she truly enjoyed the cold, but there was something slightly different about today. She sighed and looked at the sky, there was no cloud cover, but she offered a prayer any ways, just to be safe.

She went back to her work when she noticed the young woman, she looked as if she was possibly lost. Callia set her work down and walked over, she smiled and straightened out her chiton.

"Excuse me," She stated, her voice soft almost quiet like. "May I help you, miss?"

Hera turned a bit, she smiled, placing her hands in front of her. "Are you Callia?" She asked and suddenly the young woman was on guard. "I'm here to speak to you actually."

"... …" Callia froze for a few seconds, how do you address something like this? "Who are you?"

"Do you mind if we go inside?" The other woman asked ushering the girl inside her house.

Callia just stared at the woman, just who was she? What was all this about, and how in heavens name did she know her name? The young girl started to panic inside suddenly, what if this was a messenger from the gods, or worse one of the gods or goddesses themselves! She thought quickly through everything, had she ever done anything to lead to punishment? No, not that she could think of.

The woman paused a minute, she smiled and sat down. "Please Callia relax, I don't mean you any harm."

Callia stared, she dare not say a word for fear of offending who ever this was. Was this maybe even a real person that was playing with her. "... ..."

Hera sighed a bit, this was getting no where. At least with the first person she wasn't scaring the poor girl. "Alright then I will get right to the point. I'm looking for a companion to my brother, just a companion, he has a wife."

"Then what does he need a companion for?" Callia asked, she was always one to get to the point of things. Her fears almost all but forgotten.

Hera paused a minute, "He's lonely...she leaves every spring, and even when she's around she isn't much of a wife."

Callia froze again. "Disappears every spring, why?"

"So her mother can be happy, an arrangement made by her father and mother, it was foolish..." Callia noticed the woman's eyes burn with slight fire then.

It took Callia several minutes before she finally realized who the woman was talking about, her eyes widened. "I didn't know that he had female messengers."

"I'm not his messenger, I'm his sister." Hera stated, almost as if offended. "There are only three more days 'til spring."

"Why me?" Callia asked.

"You suit him," Hera replied, "You two have some things in common, and all I'm asking for is you to talk to him, just...be his companion."

Callia paused. "Can I have two days to think about this, your majesty?" How did you address the queen of gods any ways?

Hera nodded, "Yes of course, Callia, I'll be back in two days then."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hades stood there with Persephone waiting for Hermes to take her to Olympus where she got to stay with her mother. He wasn't fussing over her like he use to. They barely spoke to each other, and he was not holding her hand in his own.

"Don't try and contact me." His queen told him. "That caused a big mess with mother and..."

"I won't." Hades stated, "Doesn't mean I'm not allowed on Mt. Olympus," He blinked a few times "Someone came with Hermes today."

Hera was standing next to the young messenger god, she got out when the chariot touched the ground. She smiled at her brother and gave him a hug and a kiss on each cheek.

"Hades, its been too long, far too long." Hera was glowing and Hades wondered what was up, the queen of gods smiled. "Oh stop it, can't a sister greet her brother?"

"Of course its just." Hades coughed a bit.

Persephone was getting into the chariot when she noticed the girl who was already in it. She didn't look like one of her mother's Nymphs and her mother rarely sent help, she looked almost, dare she say it, mortal.

Hera smiled a bit and gestured for the young woman to step down. She was dressed in a dark sapphire blue toga that swept to her feet, though she wore dark thong sandals on those. Her dark black raven tresses were curled lightly and flowed over her shoulders, her face had very little make up, some light pink in her cheeks, though he couldn't have been sure that it was rouge or a blush. Dark brown eyes looked at him shyly, just what was his sister planning? This woman was not dead, not in the least. She was very much living, he could tell by the rise of her chest with ever breath she took. She wasn't bad to look at it, that was for sure, the dress clung a bit to her, but flowed at the waist, not that she wasn't decent, she was.

"What's the meaning of this Hera?" Persephone broke in then, watching her husband watch the maiden.  
"Just go on your way..._Persephone,_ your mother is waiting." Hera said her name as if it were a bad taste in her mouth. She gestured for Hermes to be on his way, she didn't have to answer to Persephone and she wasn't about to.

"Hera?" Hades questioned, though he had yet to take his eyes off the maiden, who seemed rather nervous, not out of place, but nervous.

"This is Callia," Hera stated smiling brightly once Persephone was a way, Hades knew Hera had never really liked her.

The young woman stepped forward and gave a low bow to the king of the dead, he felt the corners of his mouth lift in a little smile, and he took her left hand kissing it gently. "Its been a long time since one of the living has graced me with their presence, and never such a beautiful young maiden."

The girl's cheeks flared a deeper darker pink and he just barely heard the "Thank you," she whispered.

Hera was glad that first impressions had gone over well. It was cute to see Callia flustered, and despite the fact that she hated her husband's cheating ways, she didn't think she would mind if Hades had a fling or two with the girl. _Demeter and Persephone be damned,_ she thought to herself.

Hera coughed a bit then to get their attention back on the subject at hand. "Callia has offered herself to be your companion Hades, while Persephone is away."

Hades looked at Callia a dark eyebrow raised a bit over his chocolate brown eyes. She blushed and gave him a soft smile. "Is this true?"

Callia swallowed and nodded. "Yes, you see my family is gone, and I'm the only one left. I thought if I could be of some assistance in the spring, summer, and fall months." She stated. "I'm good with numbers and I do cho.."

Hades held up his hand. "Sister," He spoke to Hera pulling her aside. "Bringing a mortal while Persephone is away is a very bad idea."

Hera laughed then. "You're worried what she'll do to me, you're sweet brother dearest." She smiled at him, gentle patting his cheek. "Callia has no one, you have no one, you _Need_ each other." She put special emphasis on the word need. "She's a friend, some one to talk to, someone to see to your needs, and why is it that men always think when I say see to your needs I mean sexual desires." She muttered the last part.

"Because you're the goddess of marriage and children, so it seems to fit together." Hades replied, "You hate the fact that your husband cheats on y.."

"He hasn't done it in over 300 years you know." Hera replied, cutting him off. "..Callia is not under orders not to sleep with you, but you can if you want."

Just what was the woman saying? Was she completely out of her mind?! Sure it had been many many years since Persephone had graced his bed with her presence, but to actually...he wouldn't, he couldn't. He was not like his brother's, Poseidon and Zeus, he would never cheat on his wife.

"Just give her a chance, alright." Hera brushed back a curl from her face. "That's all I'm asking, who knows you two might end up very close friends for all that matters. I'm not saying cheat on Persephone, but I am saying if you do, it won't be your fault, it will be mine too, and both your wife and mother in law be damned."

Hades started at Hera. "You do realize what you are saying, don't you?"

Hera smiled, it seemed there was a hidden meaning behind that smile. "Hades, I've always admired your loyalty to your wife, but I have _Never_ admired her disloyalty to you. You know she pines after that boy.." She paused. "Adonis, was his name, wasn't it? Doesn't matter, Hades I love you, dearly, I want you to be happy. I haven't seen you smile genuinely in a very long time. Oh yes, and Zeus says that its my hands getting dirty, but he won't let anything happen to me or Callia. You can hold your own out with Persephone, if she asks about the girl, I highly doubt she will, you turn her to me." She smiled again, this time it was more of a sinister smile.

Hades had seen that smile a few times before, when his sister had caught her husband in another lie, or with another woman. That smile scared him much more then Persephone's wrath. After all he knew much more what Hera was capable of then his wife. Hera was queen of all gods, and the heavens, and Persephone of Spring and of the dead...Hera was more powerful, even when she was acting helpless she wasn't completely.

"Alright...we'll give it a try." He replied, still he wasn't sure about this.

Hera smiled and patted his cheek. "That's all I ask." She gave a few last minute instructions to Callia before whisking herself away.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I will try to update at least once a month.

Chapter 2 True Happiness

Hades was nervous it had been years since he'd had a woman here, and that woman had once been Persephone, his wife. He didn't know if he'd been as nervous as he was now, especially since this woman was a mortal, and..

"Hades." Her voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to the girl, no she was no girl, she was well into her woman years.

"Yes, Callia?" He swallowed a bit, closing his eyes. "Is there something you need?"

"...I was wondering," She fidgeted with the belt of her dress. "..If I could see my parents..."

He looked at her. "...You know they wouldn't recognize you." He already was having an attendant bring him his book.

She nodded. "I know, I just...I mean I want to make sure they are good." She blushed a light pink, and Hades couldn't help but feel a butterfly like feeling in his stomach.

"They're Elysium Fields, they were good parents I take it." Hades was walking with her then and guiding her.

She smiled. "They were wonderful parents, they took such care of me that when they passed I was well taken care of after." She had managed to take hold of his arm then, and he couldn't help but give a small smile to her. "They never once pressured me to marry, even though I was their only child. When they were asked why by the other villagers, they told them I was a blessing from the gods, and when it was time for me to fall in love the gods would know."

Hades nodded. "They were indeed good parents then. You can talk to them, but they won't recognize you, they might even be afraid..." If that was even the right word.

"Its okay," She stated, happily. "I don't mind I just want to talk with them, I was barely sixteen.."

Hades looked at her. "You've been by yourself for a..."

"Six years," She noticed the fields right away she smiled and ran for them then, breaking herself from his grip.

Hades was watching her, my gosh, he thought to himself, she reminds me so much of when Persephone first came. She was so sweet, so innocent, full of life...did I change her?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The girl was dancing in the field when he finally caught up to her, she spun and twirled, her skirt flowing out around her. He watched her when one of his servants came up beside him.

"She sure is a lively one, sire." The man smiled a bit. "Reminds me of the queen when she first came."

Hades looked at him sharply, "...She is here on behalf of my sister, might I remind you."

The man just swallowed and handed Hades the reports, which Hades looked over, though mostly his eyes lingered on the dancing girl.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That was very good, Callia, please do another!" The woman smiled and invited more to come and watch the girl dance.

Callia smiled. "Anything to please you." The woman was her own mother, but she knew that she wouldn't recognize her.

Even the men had started to gather and watch her. "It was nice of Queen Hera to send us a girl so young, and so spirited."

The women looked at the man who had spoken. "She didn't send us her, she sent her to Hades...have you not noticed how sad he looks. He looks so forlorn and its so upsetting for him. She's mortal, she's not even dead...maybe you haven't noticed."

The spirits fell silent then and watched as the girl danced and sang before saying her goodbyes to them; she smiled a bit finding Hades where she had left him. Though he was watching her, she hadn't noticed, busy keeping her mother and father happy. Seeing them seemed to have brought more color to her cheeks, she almost appeared to be glowing like a goddess.

Hades looked at her, "You seemed to have been enjoying yourself." He offered her his arm again, which she took. "The spirits hadn't had so much fun in a very very long time."

"I heard them say the Queen use to come to them and sing, dance, and tell stories...before.." She stopped talking then, "I'm sorry I'm.."

"You are fine, my dear." He gently patted her hand. "Its true, I know she is in love with someone else..it breaks my heart, but there is nothing I can do."

She looked up at him, her dark eyes swimming in tears, she hugged his arm tightly then, and he looked at her. He felt a few tears then on his arm, he gently pulled her close to him. "Please Callia, don't cry..not for me."

She shook her head, he could feel her tears on his tunic they soaked the fabric. "No god or goddess should be heartbroken." She whispered, and he felt a slight shiver in himself. "Never, not ever."

The two stood there for several minutes before the young woman finally composed herself, she apologized several times. "There is no need to apologize, I just hope there will be no more tears from those beautiful eyes of yours."

She gave him a very shaky smile, but it was a smile none the less. He would take it, he would show her around some of the other areas of Hades. She seemed to be very comfortable. "What about that area?" She asked gesturing to the darkest corner of the realm.

"..Never go there, that is Tarturus." Hades told her, and he noticed she shivered.

"Where your father is kept, and the other Titans who fought against you in the war..." She knew the stories alright, and he nodded. "I will not go that direction, I promise." When Callia made a promise she kept it. She had yet to break any promise she had ever made. "Um, where will I be sleeping."

Hades paled then considerably, he hadn't even thought about it. There were two wings, one was his and one was Persephone's, there was no way she could sleep on the queen's wing. Yet, there was only a small room off of his, he used it as a study. He watched as the young woman watched him, with wonderment. Just what should he do? Should he call his sister and ask her, he was slightly in a panic.

"I can sleep with Cerberus. We like each other." Callia stated, "He's really a big cute dog."

Hades blinked a few times. "Nonsense, I'll have a room made for you." He felt his cheeks heat slightly, something that hadn't happened in years. "It will be in my wing since..."

"Its fine." She was all smiles now and Hades couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
